A party for Lilly
by lillymansfield
Summary: Let's see... It's about Lilly having a suprise party without knowing it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my second story from the same situation 'a talk with Hiwatari' was in on how they came up. You can guess by reviewing after reading I bet nobody will know! Enjoy! Oh yeah I almost forgot! I'll finish my first one too just wait! Hint: This story has all kinds of mix and match from different animes. Can you guess how many? It's not just two ya know! Can anyone tell me how to spell geez or something like that? I'm having a hard time on that! Enought talking time to start reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>A Party for lilly.<p>

Nines and Star are talking on the phone.

" This is going to rock!"

" I'm sure it will. This will also make Lilly verry haapy!"  
>" I know but if this is going to work, we need a plan to get Sis out of the house long enough to get everything ready"<p>

" Yeah, but how?"

" Hmmmmm... good question..."

" Nines! This is serious! What are we going to do?"

" gezz! Give me a minuet.  
>( Two minuets later)<p>

" I got it!"

" What is it Nines?"

" Nothing!"

" YOU CALL THAT A PLAN! " Star yelled in anger.

" Silence! You know nothing!" Nines yelled calmly. ( I dought that's posible)

" Hey! I have my share of knowing things."

" Oh _sure you do have a plan of your own. Don't you?_"

" Um... well..."

" Exactly! I'm right! You have nothing!"

" Oh put a sock in it"

" Ha-ha" Nines said victoriously. Then to the ususal laugh ( which even gives Saskue a little scare remember?).

" Nines! This in no time for laughter!"

" I'll 'lighten up' when we have a plan!"

" Yeah-yeah! Just let sis have is natural days of bussyness go by K?"

" His what?"

" (sighs) You really do know nothing."

" Hey!"

" Yeah whatever. Listen..."

" Yes, I'm listening"

" Alright. You know how Sis always come home late right?"

" Yes I do. And you always yell at him for that! But what does that have to do with this problem we are having?"

" Just doesn't know anything about the party yet, right?"

" Yeah, and so...?"

" The point is that this day is no different to him than the other days so his busy day has just started and taking affect."

" Oh I get it!Oh! When Lilly gets home it'll be late and we have plenty of time to get this started!"

" Exactly right!"

" Wow! Nines you're a genuis!"

" Not really. it's called 'knowing Sis better than you' actually." Star growled.

" Oh don't be like that! At least we have a plan now."

" Whatever I'll bring the guys over. When do we meet?"

" At Sis' house in 5 minutes!"

" Got it! 5 minuets!" They both hanged up.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Eveyone! It's Lillymansfield again! Has anyone figured out how this story came to be yet? You've problaby given up already! No matter! I'll tell later. Right now it's reading time! Don't forget to review either!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lilly was at the park staring at the sun which seems to be a slow day ' (sighs) <em>What a slow day today, how weired.<em> Lilly thought to himself. Then his phone rang. _I wounder who's calling me_ Lilly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

" Lilly is that you?"

" Yeah, It's me Hiwatari. What's wrong you sound more gloomier than last time."

" I guess... can you come over so we can talk?"

" I'd love to, but i have to ask Sis first."

" May I ask why?"

" Sis told me to imform her what ever i'm doing today for some reason"

" Oh. Go ask her then"

" Don't hang up though." Lilly dailed Nines' number.

" _?" _

" Do you always do that when some one calls you?"

" No. But i'm in the mood"

" Ok. Hiwatari asked me to go over to his house. Can I go?"

" Sure! Don't stay for an all nighter like last time."

" Thanks! Bye!"

" Bye!" Nines hanged up.

" Did you hear that hiwatari?"

" Loud and clear, Lilly" Hiwatari said still gloomy

" I'll be right there!"

" Thank you Lilly see you soon"

" Sooner than you think Hiwatari!" Lilly and Hiwatari hanged got up from the ground and headed for Hiwatari's house. Back at Lilly's house, Naruto, Saskue, Negi, Nines and Star were decorating and overheard Nines' conversation with Lilly while working.

" What was that?" Star questioned.

" That would be Sis. It seems that his natural busy day had just started." answered Nines.

" And that you were right!" shouted Naruto in the background helping Star reach the wall high enough to hang a streamer.

" Thanks for helping us decorate guys!" Star said happily.

" No problem! lilly's our best friend, believe it!" Naruto said exitedly.

" Yes, there is no need for you to thank us." formally said by Neji.

" Yeah, whatever" coolly said Saskue coolly as usual.

" I don't get it! Why aren't we using our chakra?" Naruto asked frustrated.

" What's wrong with not using our chakara?" Nines questioned, taking the words out of Star's mouth.

" We would be done by now if we use it!"

" Well think of this as training!"

" What do you mean?"  
>" You don't see Sis use his chakra much do you?"<p>

" Yeah I do! A lot of times!"

" Exept for missions?"

" Not really... only on training"

" Exactly. Sis doesn't want to depend on his chakra too much. So he limits his use of chakra. I dought you can manage a putting up steamers and decorations for just today!"

" Yes I can!"

" Oh realy? Then prove it by not complaining or use your chakra for the rest of this day till you wake up agian tomorrow!"

" Deal!"

" And that goes for the rest of you who wants to try and fail!"

" Are you sure about that?" taunted Saskue.

" I'm positive." Nines said assured and left.

" Where is she going?" asked Naruto.

" Doing what she does best!" responded Star said while getting down from Naruto.

" What killing innocent people again?" Naruto commented. Star punched Naruto in the face, which sent him flying to the other side of the room.

" No! How could you say that? Would you say that in frount of my future boyfriend?" Everyone knows what Star ment by 'future boyfriend' she's obviously talking about Lilly.

" Oww... sorry" naruto said in pain.

" Nines is in the kitchen if you want to know so badly" Saskue explained.

" Wait a minuet! Nines can cook?" Naruto said in shock.

" You didn't know?" Star said in confusion.

" How stupid can you be?" Saskue said to himself.

" Hey! I heard that Saskue! Obviously I didn't know 'cause I never seen her cook before!" Naruto said assured.

" You don't need to see Nines cook to know that she can" explained Neji.

"I bet you tasted her cooking before and never asked anything in particular on who made it!" said Saskue.

" What does that mean, Saskue?" Nines sighs.

" Remember the times Lilly shared his lunch with you after training when you didn't have any to bring?"

" Yeah I do! They tasted awsome! Wait a minuet! You mean..."

" Yes Naruto. Nines made them." Star answered. Naruto's jaws fell wide open.


End file.
